1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to construction repair methods, and particularly to an induced macro-cell corrosion prevention method in construction repairs that reduces or substantially eliminates corrosion at the rebar or steel reinforcement repair site in steel-reinforced concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structural degradation of concrete structures due to corrosion of the reinforcing steel is one of the most extensive durability problems facing concrete structures. This gives rise to concerns about structural safety, integrity, and serviceability. The cost of rehabilitating such structures is very significant. Patch repair is the most commonly used method for rectifying localized damage in concrete due to corrosion. Patch repair entails removal of loose concrete that has cracked, spalled, or delaminated; the application of a surface treatment on the steel; and replacement of the defective concrete with patching materials, which normally re-establishes the original profile of the member. Several researchers have studied the patch repairs of corroded reinforced concrete. One study shows that the major cause of degradation of the repairs arises from the adverse interaction between the repaired area and adjacent unrepaired areas, which, in turn, stems from poor performance of the repaired area as a result of mechanical failures. The principles of electrochemical incompatibility have been widely discussed, and the existence of macro-cell corrosion has been experimentally demonstrated emphasizing that both micro-cell and macro-cell corrosion could coexist in active corrosion, and a newly induced macro-cell might not necessarily suppress existing micro-cell corrosion.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of concrete repair to provide a method of repairing concrete that minimizes or prevents corrosion in corroded concrete. Thus, an induced macro-cell corrosion prevention method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.